


Dis Guy's Disguise

by ermamu



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermamu/pseuds/ermamu
Summary: Being a ‘war criminal’ and ‘on the run’ severely limited what a person could do. Otto found this out the hard way.





	Dis Guy's Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Slammed out at one in the morning, no proof reading, no edits, just Otto.

“Tch, How annoying,” said Otto as he flopped down onto his hotel room bed.

He closed his eyes and began to think. On one hand, this particular event was probably being held to trap him. On the other, he really wanted to go. 

What sort of life would he be living if he didn’t attend the public Kallen Fantasy VIII release party? 

Money was not the issue, and it would continue to be a non issue for the next fifty or so years. Getting there wasn’t the issue either; it was happening worryingly close by. 

The issue was that there were very angry people hunting him down, and some of them were advertised as party attendees. 

His appearance was fairly well-known, and it would only take one-slip up for everything to come crashing down. 

Otto fingered his hair and thought about cutting it. One of his defining traits was his long hair after all. He quickly threw out that idea as he couldn’t bear the thought of having to grow it out again.

Then, something clicked within Otto. His eyes lit up as he practically leaped off the bed. 

‘Yes! That’s it!’ Otto gleefully thought as he rushed out the room and eventually out of the hotel. 

It was the big day. Kallen Fantasy VIII’s release. Otto had his pride for breakfast and was staring down at the clothes on the bed. 

Otto had already dyed his hair into a dark, almost black brown and had taken it out of its usual style. His eyes were still green however, as colored contacts just weren’t his cup of tea. 

His cup of tea was the mascara and lipstick he has already applied. 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve done this,” said Otto, “five-hundred years ago or so…”

He smiled nostalgically as he began to put on a pleated, black skirt that went down to about his knees. 

‘Perhaps I should have put the shirt on first,’ thought Otto as he slipped his arms through a white button-up’s sleeves. 

Otto tucked in the shirt as if he was rectifying a major mistake. He then sat down and tugged on a pair of white socks. They matched perfectly with the black flats he slipped on after. 

He walked across the room to the mirror and checked over his appearance on final time. A completely different person stared back and he walked out the door confident he wouldn’t be caught. 

And he wasn’t.


End file.
